peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Furry Animals
Super Furry Animals are a Welsh rock band who lean towards psychedelic rock and electronic experimentation. Since their formation in Cardiff, Wales in 1993, the band has consisted of Gruff Rhys (lead vocals, guitar), Huw Bunford (lead guitar, vocals), Guto Pryce (bass guitar), Cian Ciaran (keyboards, synthesisers, various electronics, occasional guitar, vocals) and Dafydd Ieuan (drums, vocals). Actor Rhys Ifans is also a former member. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel The band's early releases were in Welsh, which is probably what attracted Peel to their material: he gave them airplay as early as 1995, followed by their first session the next year. Their last for the show was live from Maida Vale, and John voiced the audience's surprise (and undoubted disappointment) at how low-key and moody it was. Despite their five-session tally, only one song has seen a commercial release. The Animals never normally missed their national team's football matches, but missed the Wales v. Azerbaijan World Cup qualifier on October 12 2005 (which Wales won 2-0) in order to play a Peel tribute show in London http://www.nme.com/news/super-furry-animals/21232. Rhys explained that they chose songs that reminded them of John, in particular 'Zoom', which they wrote on the way to Peel Acres to do the 2001 live session, and 'Run Christian Run' due to it featuring a pedal steel. Festive Fifty Entries *1996 Festive Fifty: God Show Me Magic #49 *1998 Festive Fifty: Ice Hockey Hair #29 *1999 Festive Fifty: Fire In My Heart #17 *1999 Festive Fifty: Northern Lites #24 *1999 Festive Fifty: The Turning Tide #27 *2001 Festive Fifty: (Drawing) Rings Around The World #21 *2003 Festive Fifty: Slow Life #46 ;Post-Peel *2009 Festive Fifty: Cardiff In The Sun #21 Sessions Five sessions. ‘Charge’ from session #3 released on the single Ysbeidiau Heulog (Placid Casual, 7”, 2000). 1. Live in Manchester studio 01 April 1996. *Frisbie / Hometown Unicorn / Focus Pocus / God Show Me Magic 2. Recorded 1998-03-24. First broadcast 22 April 1998. Repeated 13 August 1998. * The Teacher / Fire In My Heart / A Tame Lad (Datblygu cover) / The Turning Tide / Y Teimlad (The Feeling) (live from Maida Vale, broadcast 24 March 1998) 3. Recorded 2000-01-11. First broadcast 01 March 2000. * Gwyneb Iau / Ymaelodi A'r Ymylon / Charge (Theme From Das Koolies) / Dx Heaven 4. Live from Peel Acres, 12 July 2001. *Zoom / Nythod Cacwn / Run Christian Run / Fragil Happiness / A Touch Sensitive 5. Live from Maida Vale, 06 October 2004. *Demons / Nythod Cacwn / Cryndod Yn Dy Lais / Y Gwyneb Iav / Hometown Unicorn / The Turning Tide / Gwreiddiav Dwfn / Gathering Moss / If You Don't Want Me To Destroy You / Fragile Happiness / Down a Different River / Bleed Forever / Hello Sunshine / Run! Christian, Run! Live *26 June 1999: Live set from Glastonbury. #God! Show Me Magic #The Turning Tide #Play It Cool #Some Things Come From Nothing *20 April 2000: Live set from The Scala, London, for One Live. #Demons #Northern Lites #Y Gweneb Iau #Ymaelodi a'r Ymylon #The Door To This House #Calimero #Nightvision #Ice Hockey Hair #Gwreiddiau Dwfn *01 July 2003: Live set from Glastonbury, recorded 2003-06-28. #Hello Sunshine #(Drawing) Rings Around The World #Golden Retriever #Out Of Control #Mountain People #Slow Life #Run Christian Run #Juxtaposed With You #Hermann Loves Pauline #Recepticle For The Respectable #Calimero Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1995 *26 May 1995: 'Fix Idris (7"-Llanfairpwllgwngyllgogerychwyndrobwllantysiliogogogochynygofod (In Space)EP)' (Ankst) *03 June 1995 (BFBS): 'Fix Idris (7"-Llanfairpwllgwngyllgogerychwyndrobwllantysiliogogogochynygofod (In Space)EP)' (Ankst) *16 June 1995: '? (7"-Llanfairpwllgwngyllgogerychwyndrobwllantysiliogogogochynygofod (In Space) EP)' (Ankst) *21 October 1995: Hocus Pocus (EP: Moog Droog) Ankst *03 November 1995: Don't Be A Fool Billy (Compilation 2x7"-Mortal Wombat) Fierce Panda *04 November 1995: ? *04 November 1995 (BFBS): pamV? (7"-Moog Droog EP) Ankst *11 November 1995 (BFBS): Don't Be A Fool Billy (2x7"-Mortal Wombat) Fierce Panda6 ;1996 *04 May 1996: 'God! Show Me Magic (7")' (Creation) *11 May 1996 (BFBS): 'God! Show Me Magic (7")' (Creation) *02 December 1996: God! Show Me Magic (Non-Peel session from April 1996) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *21 December 1996: 'God! Show Me Magic (CD-Fuzzy Logic)' (Creation) FF#49 (JP: “Thanks to my daughter Flossie for lending me her copy of the LP 'Fuzzy Logic' so that I could play that to you.”) ;1997 *21 August 1997 (BFBS): 'She's Got Spies (2xLP-Radiator)' (Creation) ;1998 *24 March 1998: Y Teimlad (The Feeling) *23 December 1998: Ice Hockey Hair (Maxi CD-Ice Hockey Hair) Creation FF#29 ;1999 * May 1999 (FSK): The Turning Tide (CD - Guerrilla) Creation *04 May 1999: Fire In My Heart (2xLP – Guerrilla) Creation *18 May 1999: The Teacher (2xLP – Guerrilla) Creation *20 May 1999: Turning Tide (2xLP – Guerrilla) Creation *25 May 1999: The Teacher (2xLP – Guerrilla) Creation *01 June 1999: The Turning Tide (2xLP – Gorilla) Creation *10 June 1999: Check It Out (LP - Guerilla) Creation *30 June 1999: Fire In My Heart (single) Creation *28 December 1999: The Turning Tide (CD-Guerilla) Creation FF#27 *28 December 1999: Northern Lites (CD-Guerilla) Creation #FF24 *28 December 1999: Fire In My Heart (CD single) Creation #FF17 ;2000 * April 2000 (FSK): Y Teimlad (CD - Mwng) Placid Casual *12 April 2000: Ysbeidiau Heulog (Sunny Intervals) (LP - Mwng) Placid Casual *13 April 2000: Charge (white label) *16 April 2000 (BFBS): Ysbeidiau Heulog (Sunny Intervals) (LP - Mwng) Placid Casual *27 April 2000: Ymaelodi A‘r Ymylon (Banished To The Periphery) (LP - Mwng) Placid Casual *27 April 2000 (Radio Eins): Charge (white label) *May 2000 (FSK): Pan Ddaw'r Wawr (CD - Mwng) Placid Casual *03 May 2000: 'Dacw Hi (Promo CD-Mwng)' (Placid Casual Recordings) *16 May 2000: Pan Ddaw'r Wawr (LP - Mwng) Placid Casual *June 2000 (FSK): Y Teimlad (CD - Mwng) Placid Casual *01 June 2000 (Radio Eins): Dacw Hi (album - Mwng) Placid Casual Recordings *05 July 2000 (vs Paul McCartney): Free Now (white label) ;2001 *17 July 2001: Run! Christian, Run! (LP - Rings Around The World) Epic *19 July 2001: (Drawing) Rings Around The World (LP - Rings Around The World) Epic *26 July 2001 (Radio Eins): Run! Christian, Run! (LP - Rings Around The World) Epic *13 September 2001 (Radio Eins): Tradewinds (Juxtapose With U) *06 November 2001: Rings Around The World (Llwybr Llaethog remix) (CDR) white label – available on album DVD version *26 December 2001: (Drawing) Rings Around The World (CD-Rings Around The World) Epic FF#21 ;2003 *20 February 2003: Pan Ddaw'r Wawr (LP - Depressed Celts Vol. 1) Placid Casual *15 May 2003: Slow Life (EP) white label *22 July 2003: Hello Sunshine (LP- Phantom Power) Epic *24 July 2003: Golden Retriever (LP- Phantom Power) Epic *31 July 2003 (Radio Eins): Hello Sunshine (album - Phantom Power) Epic *24 December 2003: Slow Life (CD-Phantom Power) Epic FF#46 ;2004 *25 May 2004: Liberty Belle (LP-Phantom Force) Epic ;Post-Peel *26 October 2004: Y Teimlad (LP-Mwng) Placid Casual External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Teenage Kicks, Furballs Category:Artists